Particulate substrates, e.g., sand or silica-based sand, are useful in many applications, including foundry sands and proppants for oil fracturing applications. To improve their efficacy in these applications, the particulate substrates are often treated or coated. For example, to improve the compressive strength of these particulate substrates, and thereby increase their efficacy as, e.g., foundry sands or proppants, the particulate substrates are often coated with a resin. While several resins are used to achieve this goal, the most common are novolac (excess phenol) and resole (excess formaldehyde) resins, which are formed from the reaction of phenol with formaldehyde. However, coating the particulate substrates with these resins generates volatile organic compounds (VOCs) which are damaging to users of these products and to the environment. As such, maximum VOC levels are heavily regulated. Additionally, novolacs require a cross-linker or hardener to complete the coating process. A common cross-linker used in these applications is hexamethylene tetramine, which produces ammonia and formaldehyde reactants prior to and during the cross-linking reaction. As these gasses can be odorous and produce toxic VOCs, systems and methods for resin coating particulate substrates that reduce or eliminate them are highly desirable.